Barbara von Heidenberg
Barbara von Heidenberg, geb. Sachtleben (alias Sylvia Saalfeld, gesch. Wielander, alias Consuela Morales-Diaz) war eine boshafte Intrigantin und Mehrfachmörderin, sowie die First Lady des Kleinstaates San Cortez. Sie war die Mutter von Ben Sponheim und die Stiefmutter von Miriam Saalfeld, sowie die Halbschwester von Patrizia Dietrich. Sie war bereits mit Wolfgang von Heidenberg, Paul Wielander, Götz Zastrow und Werner Saalfeld vermählt, mit letzterem sogar zwei Mal. Zuletzt war sie als Diplomatengattin Consuela Morales-Diaz mit dem südamerikanischen Präsidenten und früherem Botschafter von San Cortez, Alfredo Morales-Diaz, verheiratet und genoss daher diplomatische Immunität. Nicola Tiggeler spielte Barbara von Heidenberg. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 165, ihren letzten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 1902. Geschichte Staffel 1 Sie ist taff, attraktiv und eiskalt: Barbara von Heidenberg. Die Witwe von Wolfgang von Heidenberg kommt gemeinsam mit Miriam Saalfeld (damals von Heidenberg), der Tochter ihres verstorbenen Mannes, an den Fürstenhof. Werner Saalfeld präsentiert Barbara von Heidenberg als die neue Frau an seiner Seite. Nach einiger Zeit feindet Barbara sich mit Elisabeth Gruber (damals Saalfeld) an und bringt kommt durch Betrug mit einem Vertrag an ihre Fürstenhofanteile. Als sie Werner heiraten will, taucht plötzlich dessen totgeglaubte Ehefrau Charlotte Saalfeld wieder auf. Staffel 2 Bevor Barbara ihren Mann Wolfgang von Heidenberg ermordet hat, hatte dieser ein Testament verfasst, welches besagt, sollte ihre Stieftochter Miriam vor ihrem 25. Geburtstag heiraten, erbt diese alles, wenn nicht, erbt Barbara. Also setzt sie alles daran, um zu verhindern, dass Miriam heiratet, doch dieser Plan scheitert. Miriam heiratet Felix Saalfeld (damals Tarrasch). Daraufhin entführt sie Felix und verlangt das Erbe von Miriam als Lösegeld. Sie musste später jedoch das Geld verbrennen. Als sie mitbekommt, dass Nora Dammann mit Werner geschlafen hat, will sie die Entführung ihr anhängen, was nicht ganz funktioniert, jedoch wird Nora von Werner gekündigt. Felix ahnt etwas und entführt Barbara, um herauszufinden, wo sie dass Lösegeld versteckt hat. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie das Lösegeld verbrannt hat, dieser glaubt ihr das jedoch nicht. Letztendlich ahnt Robert Saalfeld, dass Felix Barbara im Weinkeller eingesperrt hat und befreit sie. Als Werner herausfindet, dass Barbara hinter der Entführung steckt, will sie ihn am Gipfelkreuz des Sprießlerbergs umbringen. Als dann auch noch Miriam und Robert auftauchen, versucht sie, beide umzubringen, stürzt jedoch selbst in den Abgrund. Staffel 4 Werner Saalfeld ist entsetzt, als er Sylvia Wielander kennenlernt. Sie sieht so aus wie Barbara, jedoch verliebt er sich in sie und heiratet sie schließlich auch. Wie sich später herausstellt, ist sie doch Barbara und damit die Mutter von Ben Sponheim. Später will sie sich an Werner rächen, indem sie ihm etwas untermischt, was typische Demenzsymptome hervorruft. Als Emma Saalfeld (damals Strobl) dies herausfindet und zu Felix Saalfeld ins Auto flieht, entführt sie die beiden. Jedoch werden die beiden gerettet und Barbara wird verhaftet. Staffel 6 Ihr wird über mehrere Wochen der Prozess gemacht. Die beiden Anklagepunkte: dreifach versuchter Mord an Miriam Saalfeld, Robert Saalfeld und Werner Saalfeld sowie Entführung von Emma Saalfeld und Felix Saalfeld. Durch Ihren skrupellosen Verteidiger: Götz Zastrow wird sie sogar freigesprochen. Von dessen Sohn, Markus Zastrow, wird sie später schwanger, sie verliert das Kind jedoch bei einem Treppensturz, direkt nach einem Streit mit Robert und will sich daraufhin an ihm rächen. Jedoch will ihr Komplize und Ehemann Götz sie verraten und mit Beweisen an die Polizei ausliefern. Barbara kommt ihm aber auf die Schliche und ermordet ihn mithilfe von Dr. Steffen Oestreich mit blauem Eisenhut. Danach entführt sie Roberts große Liebe Eva Saalfeld (damals Krendlinger) und fordert als "Lösegeld", Roberts Tochter Valentina Saalfeld, welche noch ein Baby ist. Er legt sie jedoch rein und befreit Eva, woraufhin Barbara eine Bombe im Fürstenhof zündet. Danach spielt sie den Saalfelds einen Flugzeugabsturz vor, befindet sich aber eigentlich im fiktionalen Land San Cortez, wo sie in einer Kiesgrube versinkt, aber noch rechtzeitig entdeckt und gerettet wird, was man jedoch erst später erfährt. Staffel 9 Eines Tages steht der Besuch des südamerikanischen Botschafters Alfredo Morales-Diaz mit Gattin im Fürstenhof an. Werner Saalfeld bereitet sich gut auf das Treffen vor, doch ihn trifft beinahe der Schlag, als plötzlich Barbara von Heidenberg, alias Consuela Morales-Diaz vor ihm steht (Folge 1848). Barbara kehrt an den Fürstenhof zurück, um bei den dortigen Menschen Vergebung für ihre Missetaten zu suchen, hauptsächlich aber bei Werner, dem sie in der Vergangenheit übel mitgespielt und einige Male nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte. Es gibt aber noch einen anderen wichtigen Grund für ihre Rückkehr: Patrizia Dietrich, ihre Halbschwester, von der sie ihr ganzes Leben über nichts wusste. Barbara übergibt Patrizia einen Brief ihrer vor kurzem verstorbenen Mutter und gesteht, dass sie ihre Halbschwester ist. Daraufhin beschließen beide Schwestern, füreinander da zu sein und ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu genießen. Doch die Zeit tickt gegen Barbara, die an der tödlichen Krankheit RIS leidet, einem Gendefekt, bei dem sich allmählich die inneren Körperorgane auflösen, weshalb sie auch unter ständigem Einfluss von Morphin steht. Sie beschließt, ihre letzte Lebenszeit am Fürstenhof zu verbringen und dort ihren Seelenfrieden zu finden. Bei einen Arzttermin in der Praxis von Dr. Michael Niederbühl erinnert sie ihn an die Schweigepflicht über ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand, hat ihn dann jedoch von ihr entbunden, um Werner zu beweisen, dass sie wirklich krank ist. Später will sie sich an Friedrich Stahl rächen, indem sie alles so aussehen lässt, als hätte dieser sie umgebracht und verschwinden lassen. Die Rache war dafür, dass ihre Schwester Patrizia, während eines Streits mit Friedrich, einen Sturz von der Treppe erlitt, wobei diese ins Koma fiel, jedoch ist Barbara fest davon überzeugt, dass er es vorsätzlich getan hat. Sie engagiert Goran Kalkbrenner als Bodyguard und schlägt diesen mit Friedrichs Golfschläger nieder. Anschließend betäubt sie Friedrich und verwüstet das ganze Zimmer und verteilt sogar Proben von ihrem eigenen Blut, welche sie wegen ihrer Krankheit besitzt. Sie hofft, Werner Saalfeld in ihren Plan einbinden zu können, dieser lässt sie jedoch vor Kommissar Meyser auffliegen. Ihre kleine Nichte Mila Stahl war bei ihr in San Cortez, als ihre eigene Mutter Patrizia sie durch Daniel Brückner entführen lies. Barbara kümmerte sich liebevoll um Mila. Staffel 10 Barbara will sich an Friedrich Stahl rächen, dafür dass dieser ihre Schwester Patrizia in Notwehr erschossen hat und kündigt dies auch telefonisch bei Friedrich an. Sie will Patrizias und Friedrichs gemeinsame Tochter Mila entführen lassen, indem sie zwei Männer beauftragt. Diese werden jedoch noch am Flughafen verhaftet. Daraufhin gibt Friedrich seine Tochter in die Obhut seines erwachsenen Sohnes Leonard Stahl und dessen Ehefrau Pauline Stahl, welche in Wien wohnen und lässt Barbara glauben, Mila wäre mit ihrem Kindermädchen nach Norddeutschland gefahren. Staffel 11 Kurz darauf heuert Barbara den Journalisten Bertram Kesselring an, der aussagen soll, er hätte gesehen, wie Friedrich Stahl ohne Grund auf Patrizia Dietrich geschossen hätte. Aufgrund dessen wird gegen Friedrich, wegen Mordes, ermittelt. Als Luisa Wegener, damals noch Reisiger, das erfährt, macht sie ebenfalls eine Aussage bei der Polizei, da sie gesehen hat, dass Patrizia in Notwehr erschossen wurde. Deshalb versucht Kesselring, Luisa zu bestechen, sodass diese seine Aussage bestätigt. Als sie so tut, als wolle sie auf das Angebot eingehen, warten Sebastian Wegener und Friedrich im Gebüsch und hören alles mit. Letztlich gelingt es ihnen, Kesselring zu überzeugen, seine Aussage bei der Polizei zu ändern und anschließend, mit Barbaras Geld, unterzutauchen, um sich so vor Barbara zu schützen. Staffel 13 Werner Saalfeld verdächtigt Friedrich Stahl, seinen Laptop mit einem Spionage-Virus infiziert zu haben. Er sucht nach Beweisen, doch Susan Newcombe und Friedrich bemerken, dass auch der Bürocomputer im „Fürstenhof“ mit dem Virus befallen ist und das Hotel Opfer eines Hackerangriffs wurde. Während Charlotte Saalfeld, Werner und Friedrich rätseln, wer hinter dem Hackerangriff steckt, erreicht sie die Nachricht von Barbaras Tod. Vor allem Werner bezweifelt, dass Barbara wirklich tot ist und verdächtigt sie, für den Angriff verantwortlich zu sein. Friedrich hingegen ist erleichtert, dass der Alptraum mit Barbara endlich ein Ende hat. Kurz darauf bekommen Werner und Friedrich beide zugleich das Angebot, 10 Millionen € zu bekommen, sollten sie den jeweils anderen umbringen. Doch beide schlagen dieses Angebot sofort ab, versprechen sich dies auch gegenseitig, Werner jedoch bleibt Friedrich gegenüber misstrauisch. Kurz darauf kommt Barbaras Witwer, Alfredo Morales-Diaz, alias Diego Alvarez an den Fürstenhof, um ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen und sich an Werner und Friedrich zu rächen, dieser kann jedoch aufgehalten und verhaftet werden. Als Friedrich jedoch bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommt, verlangt Werner, von Barbaras Notar, die 10 Millionen €. Als er und André Konopka den Koffer öffnen, finden sie einen Diamanten, mit dem entsprechenden Wert. Als sie im Internet nachschauen, um welchen Diamanten es sich handelt, wird klar, dass er ein gestohlenes Ausstellungsstück ist und wenn Werner ihn verkaufen würde, würde er sich strafbar machen. Er will das Risiko trotzdem eingehen, da er Friedrichs Anteile am Fürstenhof, von dessen Kindern, abkaufen will. Ein Kontakt von Beatrice Stahl zeigt schon Interesse, doch die eingeweihte Charlotte gibt den Diamanten schließlich an die Polizei weiter. Serientode Ihren ersten Serientod stirbt sie gegen Ende der 2. Staffel, in Folge 476, als sie versucht ihre Stieftochter Miriam Saalfeld und Robert Saalfeld auf dem Sprießlerberg umzubringen. Damals fiel Barbara von einer Klippe und tauchte dann in der 4. Staffel wieder als Sylvia Wielander auf. Nachdem Barbara von Heidenberg im Fürstenhof eine Bombe explodieren ließ (Folge 1382/1383), inszeniert sie einen Flugzeugabsturz. In Wahrheit ist sie jedoch in San Cortez, stürzt in eine Kiesgrube und versinkt in der Flut, da sie aufgrund ihres angeschossenen Beines nicht rechtzeitig rauskam und stirbt so, Ende September 2011, am Ende der 6. Staffel, in Folge 1384, den vermeintlichen Serientod. Sie wurde jedoch von Spaziergängern rechtzeitig entdeckt und gerettet, was man aber erst in der 9. Staffel erfährt. In Folge 2700 der 13. Staffel erreicht die Nachricht von Barbaras Tod den Fürstenhof. Sie ist höchstwahrscheinlich ihrem Gendefekt RIS erlegen. Auftritte Folgen * Folge 165 (9.6.2006) bis Folge 476 (15.10.2007) * Folge 721 (3.11.2008) bis Folge 883 (15.7.2009) * Folge 1090 (10.6.2010) bis Folge 1384 (28.9.2011) * Folge 1848 (4.10.2013) bis Folge 1902 (20.12.2013) Beziehungen Verwandte *Ben Sponheim, Sohn *Miriam Saalfeld †, Stieftochter *Lukas Zastrow, Stiefsohn *Markus Zastrow, Stiefsohn *Lena Zastrow, Stieftochter *Patrizia Dietrich †, Halbschwester *Benjamin Sachtleben †, Großvater *Mila Stahl, Nichte *Mara Dietrich †, Nichte *Valentina Saalfeld, Stief-Enkelin Liebschaften *Herbert Sponheim, Ex-Freund *Wolfgang von Heidenberg †, Ehemann (Witwe) *Robert Saalfeld, One-Night-Stand *Werner Saalfeld, Ex-Mann *Yordan Zerwenkov, One-Night-Stand *Lars Hoffmann †, Ex-Affäre *Paul Wielander †, Ex-Mann *Alain Briand †, Ex-Affäre *Götz Zastrow †, Ehemann (Witwe) *Markus Zastrow, One-Night-Stand *Dr. Steffen Oestreich †, One-Night-Stand *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Ehemann Bekannte *Alexander Saalfeld *Jan Borowski *Claudius Kohler *Axel Brunner *Andy Zacher † *Rosalie Engel *Curd Heinemann *Katja Heinemann *Daniel Brückner *Leonora Lopez † *Bertram Kesselring Freunde *Margarete Reichenbach (Trauzeugin bei der gescheiterten Hochzeit mit Werner) *Rita von Schandorf *Cordula van Dering (in der Zeit, als sie Sylvia Wielander war) *Natascha Schweitzer (stand ihr nach ihrem Selbstmordversuch bei) *Nils Heinemann (half ihr, als Friedrich ihr ihre Medikamente verweigerte) Feinde *Johann Gruber *Robert Saalfeld *Charlotte Saalfeld *Elisabeth Gruber † *Nora Dammann *Miriam Saalfeld † *Maxim Klinker-Emden *Felix Saalfeld *Samia Bergmeister *Leonie Preisinger *Annika Bruckner *Emma Saalfeld *André Konopka *Cosima Saalfeld *Alain Briand † *Linda Lindt *Eva Saalfeld *Lena Zastrow *Götz Zastrow *Markus Zastrow *Friedrich Stahl † *Werner Saalfeld *Leonard Stahl *Bertram Kesselring Kriminalität Entführungen * Felix Saalfeld (2x) * Emma Saalfeld * Eva Saalfeld Morde * Wolfgang von Heidenberg (stieß ihn in den Abgrund eines Berges) * Lars Hoffmann (vergiftete ihn versehentlich mit einer Praline, die eigentlich für Charlotte gedacht war) * Dr. Paul Wielander (zwang ihn mit Waffengewalt in eine Schlucht zu springen) * Cosima Saalfeld (stiftete Götz Zastrow an ihr Herzspray zu stehlen) * Alain Briand (betäubte ihn und ließ ihn in einem See ertrinken) * Götz Zastrow (vergiftete ihn mit blauem Eisenhut, als er all ihre Verbrechen aufdecken wollte) * Dr. Steffen Oestreich (verabreichte ihm eine Ueberdosis Schlafmittel) * Flugzeugpilot (ließ das Flugzeug mithilfe einer Bombe abstürzen, um ihren Tod zu inszenieren) Mordversuche *Miriam Saalfeld †, (stieß sie die Treppe runter + hat versucht sie vom Berg in die Schlucht zu stoßen) *Charlotte Saalfeld, (hat versucht sie zu vergiften + wollte sie erschießen) *Werner Saalfeld, (schlug ihn mit einem Stein nieder + wollte ihn in den Abgrund stürzen + wollte ihn mit einem Messer erstechen + wollte ihn vergiften + wollte ihn von Friedrich für 10 Millionen € umbringen lassen) *Robert Saalfeld, (wollte ihn mit einem Stein erschlagen) *André Konopka, (hat versucht ihn zu erschießen) *Valentina Saalfeld, (hat versucht sie, zu vergiften) *Eva Saalfeld, (entführte sie und drohte, sie zu erschießen) *Goran Kalkbrenner, (schlug ihn mit einem Golfschläger nieder) *Friedrich Stahl †, (wollte ihn von Werner für 10 Millionen € umbringen lassen) Sonstige Verbrechen * vertrieb Charlotte Saalfeld vom Fürstenhof da sie Charlotte gedroht hat sie sonst zu töten * versuchte mit Medikamenten Werner Saalfeld Unzurechnungsfähig zumachen * machte Johann Gruber mit Elektrotaser handlungsunfähig * ergaunerte sich durch Betrug 25% der Anteile des Fürstenhofs von Elisabeth Gruber * fuhr bei ihrer Flucht Annika Bruckner an, sodass sie sich an der Schulter verletzte * wollte die Therapie wegen des Gehirntumors von Markus Zastrow verhindern * sprengte den Fürstenhof mithilfe einer Bombe in die Luft * deponierte eine Bombe in einem Flugzeug, sodass alle denken sie wäre tot * täuschte vor, dass Friedrich Stahl sie umgebracht hat, wobei sie damit auch ebenfalls Goran Kalkbrenner schwer verletzte thumb|280px|Barbara wird abgeführt (kommt später aber wieder frei) Trotz der zahlreichen Anschuldigungen wurde sie nach einem langen Gerichtsprozess von Richterin Felicitas Strehle aus Mangel an Beweisen freigesprochen. Hintergrundwissen * wurde am 02. Oktober 1966 geboren * starb am 14. März 2017 * starb im Alter von 50 Jahren Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Mörderin Kategorie:Die Bösen vom Fürstenhof Kategorie:Die Biester Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Die Intriganten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 4 Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Familie von Heidenberg Kategorie:Besitzer des Fürstenhofes Kategorie:Antagonist